


Two Light Beers

by platinumfail



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Free! - Freeform, check this out son, fem!Nitori, fem!nitori x rin, nitorin - Freeform, rin matsuoka - Freeform, rintori - Freeform, seijuro mikoshiba - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumfail/pseuds/platinumfail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She had two beers, Matsuoka. Two light beers. Light beers." </p><p>Being the only girl on the swim team usually saddles Nitori “Ai” with the “designated driver” stereotype. She never has the urge to drink, but when Seijuro suggests that the team goes out after regionals for a “unwinding” Ai does a lot more than “unwind” with Rin. </p><p>(A prompt request from my tumblr: momotaromikoshibae.tumblr.com)<br/>Rated M for sexual diddlings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Light Beers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Here's another fem!nitori x rin drabble. umtableforoneplease from tumblr requested a prompt of where Ai and Rin go to a party and Ai makes Rin absolutely embarrassed and turned on. That's not that hard, right? c: 
> 
> The "two light beers" is a reference to Parks & Rec when Tom Haverford gets drunk off his ass — http://youtu.be/0rnggSfz8x4)
> 
> Have a fem!nitori x rin matsuoka prompt idea? drop me a line at actuallycnn.tumblr.com/ask!
> 
> Enjoy darlings!
> 
> <3,
> 
> Kayla

            When Seijuro suggested that the swim team go out after regionals, Rin knew that he should've completely declined. It's a known fact that when the swim team goes out, at least one person gets drunk, and the whole team has to sneak back into the grounds of Samezuka Academy way after curfew, praying to god that no one giggles too loud, falls over, or simply collapses in a puddle of their own vomit. Rin was repulsed by the whole party scene, and there was only one reason he remotely went to these idiotic events.

            Nitori.

            Nitori was...Rin's own personal enigma. She was the only girl at Samezuka due to an application error, and wound up as his annoying little roommate. Well, Rin thought she was annoying at first. The girl could not keep the room _clean_ for the life of her, their "shared" desk always stacked full with books and other belongings. Nitori even bought fish and put their bowl on top of one of the highest stacks of books on her desk as a temporary living area until she could put away all the books. Needless to say, the fish only lived for about 30 minutes when the stack of books fell down. Rin had to console a sobbing Nitori for _at least_ 2 weeks. The things he did for his roommate.

            Although Rin would never admit it, he did have feelings for Nitori. At first, Rin dismissed these feelings as nothing more than just male teenage lust — Nitori was the only girl at the academy, and Rin was pretty sure all the guys had a hot fantasy of Nitori sucking them off with her frosty pink lips, or panting underneath them, screaming, " _Matsuoka-Senpai! Matsuoka Senpai_!" Rin choked on his own spit and quickly yanked himself out of that mindset. Okay...so maybe not _all_ of the guys had a fantasy like that.

            Rin knew that having a crush on his roommate was a disastrous and dangerous situation. Rin was positive that Ai was in love with him, though. You'd have to either live under a rock or be Seijuro to not notice that. Rin would always have that belief...nobody was more oblivious than the swim captain...although he had his winning moments. When Seijuro found out that Ai was hiding a kitten in her and Rin's closet, Rin's mind was blown — Rin _lived_ in the fucking room and didn't even know.

            However, Rin thought that Seijuro hit a whole new level of dumbass when he begged the team to go out and party, since they worked so hard. Rin grimaced when he saw how excited Seijuro was at practice.

            "Okay, since everyone has been working so hard, I want us to all go out for more team bonding and to have fun!" Seijuro announced, crossing his arms.

            "... _are you fucking kidding me_..." Rin grumbled under his breath, playing with his swim jacket, just wanting to leave the pool.

            They had just finished their laps for the day and Rin had to shower fairly quickly before going back to his dorm. Ai always had a separate showering time than the other boys. The only person allowed to even be in the locker room the same time as Ai was Rin himself, since Seijuro was even more oblivious and knew that Rin wasn't " _interested_ " in his roommate and has no feelings towards her. Seijuro saw Ai as just one of the guys, like most of the swim team. However, there were a few guys that ended up getting bruised and threatened by Rin for hitting on Ai nonstop. Rin was a _bit_ jealous...what could he say? So, Rin was stuck to showering with Ai. Of course they used different showering stalls, but just knowing that Ai was in the stall next to him, soaping up her wet body made Rin weak in the knees. Rin winced as he bit his lip hard, trying to make those thoughts go away once again. It was one thing to have a boner in the shower, but in front of the swim team right now _and_ Ai? _Not so much_.

            Ai, who was standing next to Rin, pulled her swim jacket tighter around her and looked down at the ground. Her chlorine-soaked hair dripping on the pool deck, her black one-piece suit beginning to dry a bit. Last time the team went out and partied, every single one of them got drunk, _sans_ Ai. Even Rin got tipsy, which ended up with Ai having to support Rin the whole way back to the dorm, putting a hand over his mouth every single time he laughed loudly or slurred something about how great he was at swimming and how he was the best at _everything_. Rin got his payback though, when he was hunched over the toilet vomiting the party out of his stomach the next morning, as Ai watched with a washcloth and tried to get him to sleep and drink some caffeine. Rin knew he would be lost without Ai, but he'd never admit it. He was far too proud. Rin raised an eyebrow at Ai's sullen expression and looked up at Seijuro. He knew the sweet girl would never disagree with the captain. So Rin did.

            "Do we _all_ have to-"

            "Yes, we all have to go, _Matsuoka_." Seijuro strictly cut off, sending a glare Rin's way.

            Seijuro and Rin weren't exactly on the best terms at the moment, since Rin was copping an attitude at least 99.99% of the time, and Seijuro was so _over it_. Ai, however, got used to Rin's attitude...but there were times where he didn't have it and was somewhat sweet. Ai didn't get the message that it meant that Rin liked her, however...and Rin was a bit happy about that. Nobody needed to know about his crush _yet_. Okay, maybe not ever know about it. Rin couldn't decide about that.

            After Seijuro's insisting and then making the party mandatory, Rin found himself where he is now — in the middle of a loud room with pounding music and flashing lights, his arms crossed, annoyed. The party was so loud he could've sworn his eardrums had died, and he really wasn't in the mood. Rin knew the only way he'd "enjoy" the party was if he got wasted, but, having learned from last time, Rin decided to not drink at all tonight. He didn't want to be vomiting his weight in the morning, or have Ai support his muscular body all the way back to their dorm room and fluttering around him trying to make sure he wasn't going to have to get his "stomach pumped" from consuming "too much alcohol." _Damn_ , the girl could worry.

            Rin had lost sight of his kohai, however, and he was a bit relieved. He no longer had Nitori fluttering around him. Rin let out a slow sigh. Wait for it.

            3...

            2...

            1...

            WAIT. _NITORI WASN'T BY HIS SIDE._

            It sunk in.

            _Shit_. Last time he saw Ai, she was around the rest of the swim team, minus Seijuro. Seijuro would never let Nitori drink for the life of him — he was basically a big brother to Ai, which also counted as to why Seijuro didn't really like Rin at the moment. Rin would be the first to admit that he treated Ai pretty badly. He never put a hand on her, but he's yelled plenty of times about her messy desk and apparent clinginess. Since Seijuro has the room right across from theirs, he hears most of Rin's rants...and is not happy.

            Seijuro actually pulled Rin out of practice a week or so ago and put on that "serious captain" persona as he basically chewed Rin out for treating Ai like shit. Rin could remember it like it was yesterday.

            _"What do you want, Mikoshiba?" Rin grumbled, crossing his arms, looking back at the pool. He knew that if he wanted to improve his time even more, he'd have to stay in the pool for at least 2 hours. This was cutting into his precious time. He watched Ai dive in from the starting block. He let out a hum. She needed to work on her form._

_"I think you know exactly what I want, Matsuoka." Seijuro glared. Being a few inches taller than Rin, he was able to stare condescendingly at the sharp-toothed red head._

_"I don't read minds...not that you have one..." Rin was sure he murmured the last bit._

_"I'll get straight to it," Seijuro began._

_Rin couldn't help but look up at the ceiling and say a silent "thank you."_

_"the way you treat Nitori isn't right." Seijuro scolded, crossing his arms tighter._

_"I treat Nitori just fine." Rin defended, taking a small step back. Since when was this a thing?_

_"Bullshit, Matsuoka. I live right across from you guys. You yell at Nitori at least 5 times a week, and that's when you're having a good week!"_

            Rin shook his head of the flashback and cleared his throat. He had to find Nitori. Rin was positive that she was okay, but Rin didn't trust his teammates. Although most of them looked at Ai as just one of the guys, Rin knew how grabby people sometimes get when they're drunk. If a guy laid one finger on Ai that wasn't his, he was gonna blow a gasket. He rounded a corner to find her when he was stopped by a worried Seijuro.

            "Where's Nitori?" Rin breathlessly asked, annoyed that he had to push through crowds of people grinding on each other.

            Seijuro's face dropped awkwardly and he put a hand in his orange hair, looking from side to side. He bit his lip and looked back to Rin, not looking him in the eye.

            "Uh..."

            "Where is she?!" Rin exclaimed, crossing his arms angrily. Why the fuck was the captain acting like this?

            "Okay, um, Matsuoka, um. I got there too late."

            "What the _fuck_ do you _mean_ you 'got there too late'?!" Rin nearly screamed, going into panic mode. Did Nitori get hurt? Was she in the hospital? Was she dead? Did someone take advantage of her? Rin never realized how strong his crush on Nitori was until now.

            "Well-"

            "RIN-CHAAAAAAN!" A sweet little voice rang out. Next thing Rin knew, he had a warm body pressed up against his side.

            "Hey! Get the fuck off me, I'm looking for my gir-" Rin stopped himself. He was about to blurt out 'girlfriend' until he saw that it was Ai on his arm.

            Her cheeks were flushed a sweet pink, her pupils dilated and wet-looking. She let out a loud giggle and then hiccupped. Rin lifted his head from looking at his kohai and stared right back at Seijuro.

            " _What the fuck did you do_." Rin growled angrily, his red eyes seemingly having flames in them.

            Nitori was a polite girl. She would stand up for herself sometimes, though. She follows instruction, studies her ass off, and works hard at improving her swim time. This Nitori that was sensually pressed into his side was the exact polar opposite. Then, the second realization of the night hit Rin.

            _Nitori was fuckin' wasted._

            Rin nearly blew a fuse. He was about to punch Seijuro's lights out when the rest of the swim team came around looking like they had just killed a man. They were _terrified_.

            "HE GOT HER DRUNK, NOT ME!" The whole team chorused, including Seijuro, pointing fingers at one another.

            "Hey, what the fuck, it wasn't me! I advised her not to-"

            " _You're_ the one that got Captain Mikoshiba distracted so Nitori could order something-"

            "Was not! Fuck you, I was pulling Nitori _away_ from the bar!"

            "Were not! You were trying to get her to take vodka shots so her clothes would come-"

            " _Bullshit_! You were the one hoping for a _strip show_ -"

            "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Rin yelled, pushing Nitori from his body that was radiating the flames of hell.

            It was a combined effort. The whole swim team wanted Nitori drunk.

            "Why?" Seijuro calmly asked, running another hand through his hair. Rin noticed that this was Seijuro's nervous habit.

            "Um, well, Nitori looked like a skinny rubber band about to snap in half...She deserves to have fun too." One of the first years spoke up, looking at Ai who was biting her lip and giggling at the situation.

            "THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU GET HER DRUNK OFF OF HER ASS, YOU _BASTARDS_!" Rin exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

            "Matsuoka. I'll handle this. All of you guys, come with me." Seijuro glared, taking the team outside to have a "talk" — which would probably be more finger pointing.

            Rin was left with the drunk Nitori. He looked over to her and noticed that she looked even more attractive than usual. For one of the first times ever, Ai was completely and totally relaxed. Her shoulders weren't tense. Her sky blue eyes didn't have a hidden sense of apprehension in them. He watched her carefully. She wasn't an aggressive drunk, or a loud drunk. She kept to herself a bit, hiccupping every few seconds. Rin cleared his throat and looked at his roommate. She slowly turned to meet his eyes, her lips parted. She let out a small snicker, standing even closer to him. Rin looked around and then back down at Ai.

            "Ai..." He whispered, shaking his head.

            "I'm sorry, Rin-Chan-"

            "You don't have to be sorry, the swim team — wait. Did you just call me _Rin-Chan_?" Rin visibly shuddered, thinking of Nagisa. He knew he should have never introduced his Iwatobi friends to Ai. Especially Nagisa.

            "Mmhm." She hummed knowingly, inching more towards her senpai. He swallowed and bit his lip softly.

            Ai was drunk. She was drunk off her ass. If she was sober, she wouldn't _dare_ do this. She would keep her distance — although she clung, she never physically clung to him. Rin was always secretly relieved about that...especially when he started getting a passionate crush on her. Rin's overactive imagination would get the best of him at times.

            "Ai, you're drunk, I need to get you back to our dorm, okay?" Rin assured, gently taking her elbow and leading her out of the party, going to converge with the swim team that was standing outside. They seemed to be whispering to each other until Rin and Ai showed up.

            "I'm taking Ai back to the dorm." Rin spat, having to support Ai.

            She bit her pale lip, putting her lips on his ear and biting his earlobe. Rin visibly jumped out of shock and shook his head, annoyed with the swim team.

            " _Matsuoka's getting some tonight_!" A few swimmers chorused, high-fiving one another.

            Even Seijuro let out a snort. _Are you fucking kidding me_.  

            "She had two beers, Matsuoka. Two _light_ beers." Seijuro affirmed, crossing his arms.

            "She can't handle liquor well _at all_..." Another member of the team giggled.

            Rin drew back his fist, about to beat the shit out of the team, but realized that Ai was still clinging to him for support, and he didn't want to get her in the middle of that. He stared down the team and held Nitori closer.

            " _I'll deal with you guys later_." He seethed, the team going silent.

            _They were in for it._

            Rin held Nitori close as they walked back to campus. She moved her lips down to his neck and let her plump lips land over his throat, leaving a small kiss. Rin's breath hitched. _Dammit, Ai_. Ai looked up at him with wide blue eyes, blinking. She then smiled softly, hiding something behind her sweet gesture. Rin raised an eyebrow, about to begin speaking so Ai would possibly get her mind off of him when Ai suddenly took Rin's muscled arms and slammed him up against the outside entrance to their dorm hall.

            She slammed her lips upon his, their bodies not touching except for at the mouth. She gingerly held his wrists, her eyes peacefully shut, letting out a desperate whine. Rin's eyes remained like saucers, staring at the pale girl in front of him.

            His little Ai. The Ai that would cry if she found out she missed a _homework assignment_. The Ai that would _beg for forgiveness_ from Mikoshiba when she was late for swim practice. The Ai that kept her desk messy and even bought fish for the desk...accidentally killing them 30 minutes later. The Ai that would shyly look at him, her cheeks bright red and suddenly avert her eyes as soon as he turned towards her. His _shy_ little Ai. Rin got his wrists out of Ai's grasp, and she pulled back, panting softly. He bit his lip hard, wincing when he felt his teeth make a small cut on his bottom lip. _Dammit_!

            Rin didn't know how much he could handle. He had half an idea to pull out his phone and call Seijuro, telling him he was going to drop Ai off in his dorm, so Rin wouldn't do something they may both regret in the morning. Rin pulled his phone out of his pocket, about to send a text when he paused. He didn't want Ai all over anyone else. Although he knew that Seijuro wouldn't pull anything with the first year, he had the primal urge to keep Ai in _their_ room.

            He quickly grabbed her wrist and ran into the hall with her, opening their dorm door and gently shoving her inside. She wobbled a bit and then stood straight up, blinking innocently at Rin. He swallowed hard. He could feel the stiffness in his pants and he quickly tried thinking of something to get his mind off of the sensual Ai that was in front of him. Nothing worked.

            "Ai, you need to get some rest-"

            "I don't want to, _Rin-Chan_..." She whimpered, quickly pushing her body against his.

            Rin knew that Ai was in love with him. He would never tell anybody, but he read her diary backwards and forwards. If Ai didn't want him to read it, she shouldn't have left it on her desk! Well, that was Rin's excuse, at least. He tried to keep his hands behind his back. He could hold back. He _had_ to. He could take care of his own " _problem_ " when Ai passed out from exhaustion and drunkenness — with his bunk, and his hand. Ai glared up at Rin briefly, pushing their bony hips together. Like hell she wasn't going to get Rin's hands _all over_ her. She had wanted this for _so long_. Even though Rin had no idea, she would dream about him taking her virginity all the time. She was thankful that she wasn't male...it wouldn't be easy to hide, then. She would just feel herself throb and want to kiss Rin's lips. She always wondered what it would feel like if he bit her. She looked Rin in the eyes, their irises in stark polar opposites. Red and blue. Fire and ice. She knew that she couldn't hold on any longer with Rin. She had no idea that all she needed was some liquid courage. The dam _broke_. She didn't know how much longer she could see him at swim practice without dreaming about him taking her against a shower wall.  

             She let out an airy giggle and pushed their hips against the other's more firmly. They were in danger of collapsing into each other. Rin desperately tried to hold onto the frayed string that was reality, but as a 17 year-old boy, he could only do so much. He could feel the frayed string of reality slowly slipping out of his grasp. His chest rose and fell rapidly and he looked Ai in the eyes at the same time she locked eyes with him.

            "Rin-chan..." She murmured, burying her face in his neck. "you're _hard_."

            " _God fucking dammit_!" Rin cursed, reversing their position and pinning her to the wall.

            He lost it.

            He quickly melded their lips together once more, taking her lower back and having her front press up against his obvious erection. She let out a breathy moan.

            "Rin-chan!" She whined, throwing her head back softly.

            "It's _Rin_ , remember?" He breathed in her ear, not noticing how deep his voice was until that exact moment.

            Their lips clashed against the other's once more, moans and whimpers pouring out of their lips. Rin could faintly taste the beer on her tongue and rapidly pulled away when the harsh reality of it all came back to bite him.

            "Ai, I-I can't..." He rasped, shaking his head. "You're drunk..."

            "We don't have to _fuck_..." She smirked, her voice confident and arrogant.

            Rin didn't know how turned on he could get until right then. He never imagined Ai speaking out against him like that. She would either shyly say, "okay, some other time," or "I'll wait for you," but then again, this wasn't a sober Ai. This was _drunk_ Ai. She was as confident as he was, which made him off kilter. _Damn, Ai_. Rin found himself secretly wishing Ai would be more "arrogant" when she wasn't wasted while he stared at her, dumbstruck. Ai yanked the chair out from her desk and looked up at Rin.

            "We can have fun without  you _thrusting_ into me, Rin." She giggled, raising an eyebrow.

            Rin didn't have to be told twice.

            He pulled her closer to him and kissed hard, their mouths opening for the other one's access. He slowly let his sharp teeth nibble at her bottom lip and reveled in the musical moan that came from Ai's lips. He smirked softly and bit a bit harder. She gasped and played with his tongue as they continued to unwind.

            "Rin... _Rin_ ," She began, breaking free and pulling him gently to the chair. "sit down..."

            Rin raised an eyebrow, the pleasure they were giving each other completely wiping his mind of any logic. He sat down and looked up at Ai, gasping when he realized what Ai was going to do. She gently sat down on his lap facing him, linking her arms around his neck, wrapping her long legs around the back of the chair and Rin's body. His breath hitched briefly, him capturing her lips again and letting his tongue lethargically play with hers. He loved feeling her warm body in his arms. It was even better than he imagined. He paused and pulled his lips away from hers, catching his breath, looking her seriously in the eyes.

            "I love you, Ai." He blurted, not able to believe that he had the balls to say it.

            "...I...I love you too, Rin..." She whispered, shocked.

            Ai took a steadying breath. It was obvious she was a virgin. Of course, she wouldn't be losing her virginity tonight (and neither would Rin, for that matter) but Rin was positive that Ai had never helped a guy get off. Rin let out an embarrassed smile and kissed her collarbone sloppily. She let out a slurred giggle and nodded, making sure she was right over his clothed erection. She closed her eyes and sighed. It felt so... _nice_.

            Ai bit Rin's lip as he unzipped her swim jacket, her doing the same for him. They breathlessly let out a giggle. Ai was beginning to somewhat sober up so that she was nearly completely aware, but the alcohol lingered to give her the confidence she needed to fully continue. She kept her eyes glued on his, slowly blinking, just as he did. They were in perfect sync. She took a shaky breath and experimentally rolled her hips on his. Rin let out a breathless sigh, rubbing her back in encouragement.

            Ai's confidence went through the roof, wanting to see that look of _pleasure_ on Rin's flawless face more. She rolled her hips a bit harder now, gripping onto his strong shoulders, letting out her own moan. Rin threw his head back.

            " _Damn, Ai_..." He whispered, moving his hands down to her hips so he could help her make slow rolls against him.

            " _Rin_..." She groaned, biting his shoulder softly, breathing rapidly.

            Rin's grip on her hips got tighter, his cheeks bright red as he rolled her harder against him, sucking on her neck. He wanted the whole swim team to know what was _his_ , officially. He could feel himself begging for release, Ai's constant pressure and heat was too much for the sharp-toothed swimmer, quickly grabbing her face and  yanking it towards his, kissing her passionately on the lips until he couldn't stand not being able to moan out loud.

            " _Ai_!" He exclaimed, releasing.

            Ai blushed heavily, continuing her rolls until she felt Rin stop throbbing through his pants. She breathed in small pants, her eyes heavy. The girl was exhausted. Rin's half-lidded eyes stared at his lover, running a hand through her tresses. He trailed a hand down to her heat, letting his pointer and middle finger rub her clit through her pants. She leaned into his touch as he softly kissed the top of her head. She pecked his lips hard as she came, whimpering his name. She looked up and noticed that his face was as red as hers was. She let out another airy chuckle, shaking her head and kissing his temple softly, tangling her long fingers in his red hair. She nuzzled against him and bit her lip.

            "D...did you like it, Matsuoka-Senpai?" Ai whispered shyly, blinking rapidly, obviously more sobered up. Rin smirked gently.

            "It's _Rin_ , remember?" He bit her earlobe and kissed her neck, nodding.

            " _Rin_..." She breathed, searching his eyes. "I love you."

            "I love you too, Ai...only next time, don't get drunk in order to admit it." He teased, winking at her. She crossed her arms.

            "Hey, it wasn't _all_ my fault! The guys told me that getting drunk was the _only_ way to admit your love completely. Then they teased me about you moaning my name while in the shower!" She exclaimed.

            Rin's eyes lowered into slits.

            "They... _WHAT_?"


End file.
